The Horde
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Rikke is attacked by mysterious black riders and is taken captive by the leader, the warlord of warlords, Rhaego the Scourge of Skyrim. But Rhaego has plans for the legate, plans involving her becoming his woman. Rikke/OC Rated T-M Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Rikke is attacked by mysterious black riders and is taken captive by the leader, the warlord of warlords, Rhaego the Scourge of Skyrim. But Rhaego has plans for the legate, plans involving her becoming his. Rikke/OC Rated T-M

"Rhaego is a dangerous man." Aldis informed the Legate as she adjusted the stirrups of her giant black warhorse.

"I am aware, but with the war going on, I'm anxious to get out of that damn castle. Tullius won't mind, he'll be busy trying to undermine Elisif's authority." She mounted and settled herself into the saddle. "Besides, Rhaego is nothing more than a bandit."

"They call him the Scourge. He is no ordinary bandit. Please, Rikke, if you will not send other infantry to do this, then proceed with caution. The Legion cannot afford to lose its greatest Legate and commander."

Rikke nodded and signaled to her party of soldiers to follow her as she lead the way up the road. As she rode, Rikke replayed the legends she'd heard of the man called Rhaego. People called him a Scourge with an army of Outlaws at his beck and call. He was said to be ruthless, efficient, precise and cunning. During the last week, his men had attacked a caravan and a group of cargo ships that were not only essential to the war effort, but to the city of Solitude itself. The entire hold suffered from the loss and replacements for the lost cargo had been sent out, but only two thirds had made it to the harbor. Rhaego was most likely the cause of the attacks and an entire platoon had been dispatched to dispose of him, but none had returned. And so, Rikke decided to finish the job herself. After all, she was Skyrim's greatest legate, her authority and skill matched and exceeded only by the General himself.

"Halt." She commanded, raising her fist. The last known forest that Rhaego had claimed for himself. She had just given the signal when the air began to sing with the sound of bow strings. A third of her men fell with the first barrage and she quickly ordered the rest into a defensive position, but it was not to be...

Rikke slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed beyond comprehension and her vision was blurry. She took shaking breaths through her nose, tasting the foulness of the cloth that had been stuffed in her mouth. Her armor was dented in many places and pierced her ribs making breathing painful. As she slowly returned to the world of the living, Rikke nearly cried at the aching of her body and the icy cold was surrounding her.

Memories of what happened began to play in her mind. She had been leading the soldiers assigned to her command to track down Rhaego. Then came the Black Riders. They came out of nowhere, swooping down on them faster than the legionnaires could respond. The men had been slaughtered, the woman bound and gagged and slung over the backs of the stolen horses. Rikke had found hard, valiantly, but the numbers were too much, even for her. SHe had been overwhelmed and beaten into submission. Strangely, they only hit her armor, purposefully denting it until the one thing that was meant to protect her, became her prison. She was too weak to struggle, to do anything besides lay there and freeze.

"Legate Rikke. Well, it ain't the great warrior herself." A cocky male voice came from behind her. She was grabbed roughly by two pairs of hands and forced to her feet. Her eyes fell upon a Breton man with shaggy hair and clear blue eyes. He was shirtless and wore a pair of pants and long boots where a pair of knives could be seen protruding from the tops. "Remember me, Love?" One of the hands tore the rag out of her mouth and she slowly worked the pain out of her jaw. "It's me, Raililf."

Rikke nodded. "I personally threw your ass in prison a few weeks ago. Have fun?" She smirked.

Raililf struck her in the throat and left her coughing and gasping. He lowered his face next to hers. "You're in my house now bitch. Don't fucking cross me."

"Fuck yourself." Rikke growled.

Raililf's hand rose to strike her again, but it was caught by another, this one pitch black and scaly. "Rhaego ordered no one to touch the Legate." An argonian came into full view. He wore simple fur armor that left his black chiseled torso bare as well and had two large horns on his head.

"This bitch threw me in jail." Raililf snarled.

"You will be in a much worse place if you ever defy the Scourge's orders again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Jee-ei." Raililf whimpered in pain, only for the Argonian to run and slam his tail into the man's chest and send him flying backwards. He growled at the two holding Rikke and caught her as they dropped her to run for their lives.

"Apologies Legate." Jee-ei said as he hoisted her to her feet. "Rhaego has demanded your presence."

She found it strange that this bandit who was allied to the men who'd beaten her and taken her prisoner was apologizing to her for something so seemingly miniscule as a blow to the throat. She was lead on shaky legs down a long corridor lit with torches.

"Where are we?"

"The forest of Rhaego, in Falkreath Hold."

"Falkreath?! How long have I been-"

"12 days, you must be hungry and weak. Rhaego will see you properly outfitted and fed."

"Outfitted? How long do you expect to keep me here before the entire Imperial Legion comes crashing down on your heads?" She demanded as they passed what looked to be the main hall. There were many men laughing and drinking with women dancing provocatively around them. Rikke was shocked to see some of her own soldiers among them. "What the hell? Why are they-"

"They chose to follow the great Scourge." Jee-ei answered. She was still trying to process how easily the loyalties of her soldiers could change when the argonian stopped and lead down into the baths.

"Will you need help stripping out of your armor?" He didn't wait for a reply as he unbound her and signaled to two women, these she didn't recognize, and departed to wait at the door.

The woman skillfully undid the straps of her armor and slowly removed them, revealing the bruises and cuts of the older woman's body. Rikke was not a spring chicken anymore, but her constant training kept her in good shape. She had never felt self conscious of her body either but at the moment, she just wanted this to be over with. She hissed in pain when the hot water hit any of her injuries and completely submerged herself in the water. It was deeper than expected but after a quick search, she could find no way to escape from where the water flowed into the baths. She resumed her bath. Once she was finished, the women helped her dress in a tight bodice made of fur, made to accentuate her tone stomach and breasts. Then a long piece of fur was tied around her waist, leaving one of her legs completely bare to the was made to sit while the women brushed her hair and refused to allow her to plait it back.

Jee-ei returned and lead her out of the baths and further into Rhaego's camp. She briefly thought about trying to fight her way out, but quickly dismissed the idea knowing that even if she somehow got away from the Argonian, the place was crawling with over bandits and there was no way she would get out barehanded. This also made her notice that none of the men she'd seen carried any weapons. She was pondering this when Jee-ei stopped in front of a large pair of doors. A mean looking Khajiit and a massive Orc with a black handprint across his face were stationed outside, but they moved to let the pair pass.

"Legate Rikke of the Imperial Legion," Jee-ei said. "Meet the Scourge of your province, Rhaego the Cold King."


	2. Chapter 2

The man was tall and intimidating, displaying a male form that would make any woman weak at the knees. He walked forward, boots silent on the fur covered floor. He wore a loincloth as well, but his was highly decorated with gems to show his status as leader. He sported an extremely toned physique, long dark brown hair that nearly reached his waist and a matching goatee that was neatly trimmed. He had eyes as black as night that twinkled with arrogance.

"Welcome Legate Rikke." He said in a voice so deep that his body shook as he spoke. He gave a dismissive wave of his hand and Jee-ei bowed before departing. "Wine?" Rhaego asked, gesturing to small table on which of a bottle of liquid sat. "Or would you rather have mead?"

"Mead." She answered cautiously, looking around the extravagant room for a way out, possibly a back door passage. Perhaps she could knock him out. Another idea came to her and she slowly made her way over to the grand fireplace, pretending as though she was fascinated with the room.

Rhaego came toward her with a bottle of black-briar mead, which she took.

"Why am I here?" She demanded and filled her mouth with the liquid.

"That is a fine question..." He didn't get a chance to explain before she grabbed a torch from the fire and held it up before spitting the alcohol at him, covering him with flames. He raised a bracer covered arm to protect himself but she sidestepped and slammed the bottle into his head. He dropped to a knee and she wrenched his sword out of his scabbard and placed it at his throat.

"Call your men back in here and tell them to let me pass. I don't know why I was brought here and I don't care. I'm going home and I will kill anyone in my way."

He smiled and attempted to stand when she cracked him over the head with the flat of the broad blade.

"What the fuck is your problem? Did you not just hear me? Or do you need incentive?" Rikke angrily dug the blade in harder until blood trickled down his neck. His smile disappeared and he suddenly attacked, sweeping her legs out from under her. She managed to hang onto the sword but the wind was knocked out of her, not to mention her dozens of other wounds that had yet to heal.

Rhaego waited for her to rise. She thanked the gods that she wasn't wearing heavy armor and quickly got back to her feet. She attacked, swinging the broad yet light blade effortlessly in wide arcs and slashes. He blocked with the metal bracer on his arm or dodged with a swiftness that seemed impossible for a man his size.

"Your reputation is accurate." He panted as he caught the blade between his palms as she tried to cleave his head off. His hand shot forward and closed around her throat, lifting her into the air with ease. "It is a shame that such a fierce woman is going to d-" His threat was cut short as she swung her legs upward to wrap around his head and squeezed as hard as she could. After a moment, he began to squeeze her neck just as hard and the scream she had mustered died in her throat. Her vision started to blur and the room threatened to go completely black. Her grip slacked for only a second, but that was all the time he needed to suck in a great gulp of air and raise his arm with her attached to it. She repositioned her legs and squeezed again. Rhaego chuckled as he slammed her as hard as he could onto the floor with a sickening thud.

For the second time that day, Rikke awoke in pain. She sat up, realizing that she was still in Rhaego's room, on his bed. A large tray was placed on the end of the mammoth sized bed and she remembered how hungry she was. The fight with Rhaego had sapped any remaining energy she had. She was forced to crawl, barely making the trip and lifted the lid, revealing nothing.

"Are you hungry, Legate?" Rhaego asked as he emerged from a dark corner in which he'd been sitting.

"You know I haven't eaten since I was kidnapped!" She roared , pushing the tray onto the floor.

"I know. You will eat. I will have the cooks prepare the finest meats in Skyrim and have the finest wine and mead brought before you. We do not have many vegetables and fruits, but they can be procured."

"When?"

"Can you walk?"

"Can I walk? I just had to crawl to the edge of the bed!" When he didn't move, she sighed and tried to get off the bed. Her legs were incredibly weak and the room was spinning, but after a minute she managed to get it and herself to stay right side up. Moving however was another matter entirely.

"Do I need to drag you there, Legate?" Rhaego asked nonchalantly.

"Oh fuck yourself." She took a few steps forward, then a few more.

"Come." Rhaego commanded as he turned to exit the room. She was forced to nearly run to keep up with his long strides and kept crashing into the walls in order to stay balanced.

They came to a massive chamber filled Rhaego's men, laughing and cheering as their leader stepped into the room. Some of them saluted, others even bowed. He walked through them, they parted immediately to give him a path to the pedestal on which a throne chair sat. Rikke followed him more slowly, glancing around the room suspiciously and slightly in awe. As she got closer to the pedestal, she could see that the throne was constructed entirely of bones, fur and gems. Rhaego did not sit down and instead signaled for some of his men to sweep away the scattered bones on his pedestal. Once clean, he addressed Rikke. "Sit and watch, so that you will know your fate the next time you have a sword at my throat." He turned to his men as she sat warily in a chair that was brought for her.

"Someone stands among us. A false brother in our halls." The crowd started murmuring but a roar from Jee-ei shut them up. "There is one among us who would corrupt my people and disobey my direct orders. This will not stand. I am the Scourge, not only of Skyrim, but of the world. I am the Cold King, ruler of the North and all of you have pledged your allegiance to me! All of you know the penalty for this! To defy me is death!" He looked at Jee-ei, who let out a guttural snarl that seemed to be some kind of signal.

Rikke peered at the opening the horde created as Raililf and his two companions, a khajiit and redguard were dragged up to the pedestal by a group of Argonians. They were brought before Rhaego and forced to their knees. All three of them were whimpering, begging for their lives.

Rhaego stepped forward and circled them, like a sabre cat toying with its prey. "You defy me...and expect me to dismiss it?" He unsheathed his sword. "Pathetic, gutless, worthless shits. How did you ever join the ranks of my soldiers?" He pointed his sword at the khajiit. "Who commands your loyalty?"

"You do, oh great and powerful-" Rhaego suddenly grabbed him and rammed his hand down his throat, drawing out his tongue only to slice it off.

"I have no use for lies and flattery." Rhaego snarled as the beast whimpered in pain. He circled them again, this time, slicing off the khajiit's tail. He handed a knife to Jee-ei. "Hang him from the Pole and part his cock from his body." The khajiit was dragged away, crying and spewing blood from both ends.

Rhaego rolled his powerful shoulders and planted his sword in the earth. "And you, Redguard?" He crouched in front of the man, his face an inch away, black eyes boring into the other man's face. "What shall I do with you?"

"Perhaps let me go-" Rhaego gave him no time to speak before he covered the man's mouth with a massive hand and let fire blast from his palm. Rikke had seen many horrific things in her lifetime, but her empty stomach turned at the sight of the man being burned from the inside out. Rhaego dragged the burning man in a full circle, letting all know of his power. The heat melted his throat, separating his head from his shoulders. Rhaego raced the head for all to see and kicked the body to the side.

"The price of defiance! The price of disobedience! The price of crossing me." He cried as his men cheered. He tossed the head to the side. "Place it upon the Wall with the others." He told another of his men, before finally turning to Raililf. "And finally, we come to the man behind it all. Raililf."

The Breton suddenly turned and rose to his feet, brandishing a long knife that he'd somehow managed to sneak past Jee-ei's argonians.

"Please Rhaego, I want no trouble, just let me go!" Raililf was trembling. Rikke could only describe the man as a complete fool to pull a fucking knife on a man who was the leader of a massive bandit clan, especially when said bandit clan was surrounding him.

Rhaego walked forward, letting the blade pierce his shoulder. He smirked. "I am almost insulted that this what you would use against me." He stepped backwards. "You wish to fight, Raililf?"

The Breton paled. "No! I just want to live. Please!"

The Scourge drew his blade and raised in the air...before throwing it at Rikke, who barely managed to fall out of her chair in time to avoid catching it through the gut. It embedded itself in the backrest of her chair. "Give this man a sword! Let him fight for his life."

"What?" Rikke asked, struggling to stand back up. She made only by the strength of her arms and looked at Rhaego incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Take up arms, Legate. Or die, though I would prefer you to live." He gestured to the sword and crossed his arms.

"I am going that son of a bitch when I get my strength back." She grumbled as she plucked the sword free of the chair. She turned to Raililf as he danced on light feet, swinging a thin sword and laughing.

"It would seem I get to kill you after all." He advanced, raising his weapon to bring it crashing down on her head. She barely managed to parry the strike and push him away. He swung backwards and she ducked. Her legs gave out when she tried to stand and she fell backwards into the chair. Raililf grinned and kicked her off in the chest, knocking her off the pedestal. The horde moved backwards to accommodate the fight. She got to a knee in time to deflect the next strike, and then the next. But she was already out of breath, and her strength was failing her. Raililf went for the killing blow.

For a moment, Rikke actually considered giving up. She was far too weak to continue fighting, and yet something inside her wouldn't let her. She was Legate Rikke, the greatest fucking Legate in all of Skyrim! And she would not die in some cave, killed by a fool like Raililf.

With a fierce roar, Rikke surged forward and knocking away Raililf's sword, before slicing off his arm. He screamed and grabbed the stump, attempting to stop the blood spewing forth. She punched him as hard as she possibly could, breaking his nose and jaw, before she pointed the sword at his throat. Rhaego came forward then and Rikke threw his sword at him. He twisted to the side and let it crash into his throne.

"I will not kill him, as much as I want to. I won't do anything you tell me, you fucking asshole. When I have my strength back, I will make sure I kill you first."

Rhaego grinned. He looked down at Raililf. "Clean this shit up. Come Legate, you have earned your dinner."

"Sir, Rikke is in danger." Aldis said as he followed Tullius through Castle Dour. "We found the bodies of her soldiers, burned and left in the middle of the road. We must find the survivors."

"What do you want Aldis?" Tullius asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a rebellion. I need my men on the battlefield and you need yours on watch at all times. Rikke is a great warrior. If she is alive, she will find her way back to us."

"With Rhaego out there?!" Aldis demanded. "General, we must send out a search party to find her."

"I cannot spare any men."

"You cannot spare any to find the woman that all of them really follow? In battle, whose name do they call? Rikke's. And you know why? It's because she is a true daughter of the Imperial Legion." Aldis angrily stormed out without waiting for the General to reply. He pointed to two of his newest recruits as he stepped into the courtyard. "Bring me the oldest and youngest of the guard. Have them meet by the square. We are going to bring Rikke home."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Rikke quickly devoured the meats that was brought to her and downed about three bottles of mead. She was still starving, and looked at Rhaego for more.

Rhaego motioned for one of his serving wenches to remove the plates and utensils.

"I'm still starving. I could've eaten twice that amount of food." Rikke exclaimed.

"I am sure of it, but I cannot have you gaining too much strength and running away from me, now can I?" He smirked. She scowled.

"Why was I brought here?" She asked finally, frowning at trying to keep herself covered as she folded her legs beneath her.

"You were going to kill me, were you not?" He asked.

"Of course I was. You nearly devastated Solitude by stealing our supplies." Rikke snapped.

"That is true." He nodded slowly. "My men needed to eat too."

"Then why didn't you fucking buy it? The jewels on your pants could buy a whole fucking ship."

"Because the gems, are mine." They both looked up as Jee-ei entered the room. He carried a belt made of fur. It took a moment for Rikke to realize that the belt was made of the Khajitt's tail that he'd recently cut off. She turned to see another figure enter the room. The person was covered in a cloak so their face couldn't be seen.

"Ah, Rikke. Say hello to your new personal servant." Rhaego yanked off the cloak to reveal Raililf. The man had been beaten and was covered with bruises. His armor had been replaced with ragged trousers and a loose brown shirt. His arm, which had been cut off just above the forearm, had been healed without reattaching his real arm. Instead, a long, crudely formed piece of metal had been rammed into the stump to take the place of his missing limb.

Rikke looked at Rhaego. "What is this?"

"The price of his treachery." answered the warlord in a tone that said 'it's it obvious?'

"I don't want a servant." She said. "Especially not him."

"Oh, but this is his punishment. He must serve and protect the very woman that has tried to kill him and threw him in jail. Instead of getting the vengeance he sought, he will only suffer humiliation. It's a better punishment than my burning his face off. Unless you would like me to-"

"NO! Please do not even put that image in my head."

"Then he will serve you. If any harm comes to you, he will be tortured for as long as I see fit and killed." The Warlord rose to his feet. "Now, come. I must show you the Wall."

Rikke followed him. This time, she could walk steadily without fear of falling. She couldn't ignore the sound of Raililf though, scrambling to keep up, tripping every now and then and letting out pitiful whimpers when he fell on his new hand.

Rhaego lead her out of the camp and into what appeared to be some sort of courtyard, surrounded by a fence of spiked wooden poles, dug into the ground. Heads of men, beast and mer alike were all mounted around the fence, their faces forever twisted in fear and pain. Rikke recognized the newest addition, the charred Redguard.

"This is the Wall, do you like it?" Rhaego asked with a grin.

"Do I like it?! No! This is- this is...this is disgusting. It's terrible."

"Why thank you, Legate. It serves it's purpose. That," He pointed upwards. "Is the Pole." The Pole was exactly what it's name said. It was a giant pole as tall as a mammoth. Currently tied to the top was the lifeless body of the Khajiit, still bleeding, albeit slowly. Rhaego kicked the pole and the poor creature let out a howl of pain.

"This is cruel." Rikke growled.

"I am the Warlord of Warlords, the greatest of my kind. If you join my ranks, I demand obedience. A simple thing to give when in return, you receive all the food and wine and women one would ever need. Not mention gold." Rhaego said.

Rikke looked at the fence and back at the warlord king, whose attention was momentarily caught with torturing the Khajiit from below.

She could run, there was no one stopping her. She didn't think Rhaego could catch her. Then she caught sight of the archers in the trees on hidden platforms, and that hope died in her chest. She would have to wait to get away. For now, while Rhaego was showing her around, she could plan an escape route. If she could learn the routines of his men, then she could use it to her advantage.

Suddenly, a horn was raised. Rikke stepped backwards until she was unconsciously pressing herself against her captor.

"Relax, Legate." He chuckled deeply, toying with a lock of her hair. She came to her senses and swung her fist at him, but he dodged. The horn continued sounding.

"What's going on?" Rikke asked.

Rhaego gestured with a large hand at the group of people slowly trudging up the road. All of them were dressed in long cowls that hid all of them from sight. Jee-ei's Argonians were escorting them.

"Who are they?"

"We are not all monsters. Once we were men, with lives, love, children. Some of us still have and desire such things. Come." He turned and lead her back into the bandits den but instead of going down, they went up. He lead them to a sort of balcony where they could look down at the arriving people. As soon as the they entered, they threw off their cowls to reveal that they were women and children. The men welcomed them with hugs and cries of delight.

Rikke smiled at the heartwarming sight.

"What did you expect them to be?" Rhaego asked, his mouth close to her ear. "Prisoners, lead to an execution? Traitors?"

"It's their families." Rikke said, almost in disbelief.

"Yes. I sent them away until we had secured ourselves a fortress. We may move again, probably to an old fort where we can fortify ourselves. But this, l would not be lying if I said I did not desire a reason to fight. Something, someone to protect." He tenderly reached for her hand and caressed it.

"That's why you kidnapped me?" Rikke asked. "You wanted to start a family, with me?"

"Who else, than the greatest most beautiful legate in skyrim."

"I don't even know if I can have children. Wait-"

"You're only 30, Maybe 35." Rhaego said absently.

"No!" Rikke snatched her hand away. "I don't want this. I don't want you. I want to go home."

"This is your home." Rhaego said. "I would give you everything you desired and more."

"You don't get it. I don't want to be here. Find some other wench and just let me go. Just let me go home!" Rikke snapped.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that." Rhaego said.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, this one louder and more frantic. Jee-ei appeared practically out of nowhere and grabbed Rikke's arm.

"Take her back to my room and lock the door." Commanded the King.

"What's happening?" demanded the legate.

"It would seem we have some visitors."

Aldis searched the road for any signs that a large party had passed through, but the stone was so worn that there was no telling what had traveled this way in the last few days. Rikke had been gone for a fortnight. There was no telling where she could be.

"Captain!" One of the young grunts suddenly came barreling towards him. "We found tracks, Captain. Horse tracks, Lots of them, heading south. They're quite worn but still visible."

"Good job lad. Alert the others and tell them to mount up. It's time to bring our Legate home."


End file.
